fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Banquolf
'Banquolf '(バンクォルフ''Banku~Orofu) the middle child of Servesuvius, and is considered the judge of all things. In The Cromwellist Manifesto, he is born from the first land and is said to create ''“The Purple Card” ''in The Doss Ennth, having created the stars and space, as well as time. He is slightly infamous for using ''“The Card of the Wild Darkness” which created chaos. A completely neutral god, he is by far the most powerful and also the most apathetic of creation, he maintains the grim balance, and soon punishes his brother Ceazure for having usurped Cromwellius‘ throne, and soon decides to simply take the throne for himself and become the supreme god, which finally allowed him to become completely omnipotent, and beyond even the God squared. Before rising to supreme godhood, he had children, how he had any remains unanswered, he has three notable children, Donar, Banquo and Okonkwo. He becomes the chief of the gods after his cthonic ascencion, he would create the Cromwellist Commandments. He resides in "Unknowability", a plane in the universe beyond knowledge, imagination, comprehension, abstracts and the beyond. Prior to his ascension he was only the Cromwellian god of deserts, storms, war, love, weapons, magic, victory, animals, cruelty, scripture, poetry, peace, courage and darkness. History When Servesuvius made the first world, Timthus, Banquolf was born from its first desert, his infant body birthed from the sand, which during this time was still cold for the sun was still too cool. Banquolf grew, he became the god of the desert, storms, poisons, animals, combat and war. During his young years Banquolf often pillaged the villages of the Erlons (The humans of the Gods Age), but he soon met another goddess, the goddess of flowers and music, Choolo, who calmed him down (some say tamed ''or ''civilized ''him) and showed him how to become a hero. He defeated many destructive terrors, one of his best known feats during his lesser-powered state was subjugating ''The Defiance of the Dragons, where he killed The Dragon Mother and her army of Dragons. Banquolf became a steadfast guardian, and later on after the murder of his creator, he knew that something had to indeed be done, but instead decided not to, a decision he would come to regret. When his brethren created The Nine Realms, Banquolf took the heart of his creator, Servesuvius, and hid it in The Bottomless Pit of Chaos, where it grew to become many other things. His action however caused a reaction that Servesuvius had apparently planned, Servesuvius was Existence while The Chaos was the Opposite, both powers over such abstract abilities slowly infused themselves into Banquolf. Banquolf grew to become more apathetic and stoic, and soon became a distant yet wise god, eventually crowning himself as the Judge of all things, and the god of good and evil, which he indeed ruled over eventually. Banquolf became "the audience" of Ragnarok, as the god slaughtered each other, the god, whose cthonic ascension was accelerating even faster, watched from above. He eventually performed resurrections and punishments for everyone he sentenced as guilty. He incarcerated Tsar Gon, made Chubuddha carry the Obsiglod until he tells him to stop, chained Ceazure to the Death Barque, and prevented Cromwellius from ever reincarnating. Powers * 'Omnipotence- '''Due to his cthonic ascencion, Banquolf is now a completely omnipotent deity, and is the most powerful entity in the Cromwellian Mythos, he is capable of seeing time as one constant image instead of past, present and future, he is capable of completely annihilating abstracts, he has complete control over metaphysics and power, he is omniscient, omnipresent, omnifarious and more. Due to the nature of his ascencion he is also capable of becoming "Unknowable", "Overvoid". Theory on Origin Banquolf, like many of the other Cromwellian gods, have what is known as an "alter", alters are simply alternate version, or epithets of these gods, which vary from culture to culture. Banquolf's most famous version is the Germanic version, as Cromwellian Mythology did originate somewhere in Northern Europe and was worshiped by the Vikings for an unknown amount of time. However, while that is true, Banquolf (as well as Ceazure and Cromwellius) are more of borrowed and redesigned/reworked/remade versions of other gods, the Egyptian gods to be precise, it may be an explanation as to why they are "The Big Three" of the Cromwellian Pantheon. Banquolf is theorized to have first been transmitted from the Egyptians to the Nordic due to a mysterious heavily unrecorded war between the Nordic Vikings and the Egyptians (as well as Persians). Banquolf may have come from the idea of the Egyptian god ''Set, who, before Christian occupation, was more of a guardian god than an antagonistic one, regardless of that the idea of Set ''stuck with the vikings presumably due to Set being a desert god, and majority of the Viking's battle with their southern foes taking place in the hot desert. Soon the idea of ''Set ''mixed in with other gods, particularly the Greek god ''Hades, the Celtic Arawn, Camalus ''and ''Dis Pater, ''the Norse god ''Odin ''and other gods that have been lost in time, these concepts of death, wisdom, war and more created the idea of Banquolf as a head figure in Cromwellism, under the first epithet of Banquo-Beowulf. Banquo-Beowulf is the oldest known version of the theoretical origin of Banquolf in Cromwellian Mythology, in those texts he is said to be born from the sand of the first desert, and was crowned as the god of desert, chaos, storms, war, combat, weapons, writing and death. In some versions of the text he also acts as a psychopomp, although in a more vicious way, while traditional psychopomps like the Grim Reaper and Hermes/Mercury guide others safely in their passage into the afterlife, Banquo-Beowulf on the other hands has mystic hounds, wolves, fanged deer, crows, boars and bears as well as long flying chains to drag the spirit into the afterlife. Banquo-Beowulf to the Nords was like Hades to the Greeks, feared. He was the only cthonic god in the pantheon but did not receive his title of god of good and evil until the arrival of Christianity. Christians tried to rework and adapt religions as to convert them into it, and this affected Banquo-Beowulf as well, but the intended results were instead different. At first Christians tried to demonize Banquo-Beowulf as the devil, but it didn't work for Banquo-Beowulf has a record of heroic deeds, a lot involving what can easily be noted as "demonic entities". The rest of the conversion story is unknown, but what can be noted is that Early Cromwellism stood strong and remained while Norse religion fell, and Banquo-Beowulf become more cthonic and eventually this gave birth to his ''Ascension Storyline. Category:Gods Category:Universe Destroyers Category:Deities Category:THIS IS TO GO EVEN MOST FURTHEST ABOVE, BEYOND, ETC.! Category:Beats KAMITRON Category:Beats O.V.E.R.L.O.R.D. Category:Hypergods Category:Ubergods Category:Ultragods Category:Extremegods Category:Supergods Category:Absolute God Category:Males Category:Nowhere close to O.V.E.R.L.O.R.D Category:Zenith Category:Cromwellian God